Secrets of the Clans/ThunderClan: Fierce and Brave
:Below contains in-depth information for the ThunderClan: Fierce and Brave chapter of Secrets of the Clans. If you are looking for a shorter summary of the entire book, please check the main article. Chapter description Firestar's PoV :Firestar introduces ThunderClan as the Clan of courage and loyalty. He points out that he isn't a forest-born cat however, he has proven himself as a warrior, and has rose until becoming the Clan leader. The tom states that he would lay down all of his nine lives for his Clanmates, just as he knows they would lay down theirs for each other. He concludes saying that there in no other Clan so true and so brave as his, and even though he respects and admires the other Clans, his heart is with ThunderClan, the Clan of heroes, compassion, and destiny. :ThunderClan is in peace and is respectful to the other Clans. In battle their warriors are fierce, courageous, and loyal, they speak for what is right and are not afraid of challenging the warrior code. :Mice, voles, squirrels, and occasionally rabbits are among ThunderClan's prey, also birds such as starlings, magpies, wood pigeons, and thrushes are included. :Their stalking techniques are excellent, they keep upwind for their prey, creeping across the forest, unseen and unheard. :ThunderClan Camp: Sheltered at the foot of a sandy ravine, protected by thornbushes, it is hard to attack and easy to defend. :Tallpines: Cats are careful with the Twoleg tree-eater, which makes the ground rumble, and leaves deep gullies that fill with muddy water. :Great Sycamore: A tree with thick, and strong branches. It is the place where young apprentices learn to climb, and sometimes dare each other to climb higher. :Owl-Tree: Halfway up the trunk, in a hole, lived a tawny owl, legends say that an apprentice learned the secrets of night hunting from such owl. Every night, when the moon rose, he would wait at the foot of Owl-Tree. When the owl swoop out, he followed. Eventually, this apprentice became the great leader, Owlstar. In the hunt, he was as silent and deadly as the tawny owl. :Sunningrocks: A warm spot in the sunshine. Many moons ago when the river was wider Sunningrocks was an island that only RiverClan could swim to, but when water dropped ThunderClan claimed it. Since then, there have been many battles between the two over this smooth, sun-warmed stones. :Snakerocks: Chervil grows abundantly here. The caves beneath the rocks provide shelter to dangerous animals including foxes, badgers–and even dogs. :Sandy Hollow: A training hollow surrounded by trees. Warrior apprentices are unlikely to hurt themselves over the soft ground. :Twolegplace: A maze of Thuderpaths and Twoleg dens, kittypets and loners liver here. Brightheart's PoV : Sandstorm's PoV : :ThunderClan Camp: A symmetrical stone hollow enclosed by towering cliffs of sheer stone left by Twolegs was chosen to be the camp. :Twoleg Paths: This are marked by Twolegs with shiny blue markers. :Abandoned Twolegs Nest: A good place for prey and medicine which has an ominous, empty feeling. :Ancient Oak: In an old rabbit burrow below the twisting roots of this oak, Brambleclaw, Mistyfoot, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, and Squirrelpaw sheltered on their first trip around the lake. It is also known as Sky Oak. Squirrelflight's PoV : : : de:Die letzten Geheimnisse/DonnerClan Category:Secrets of the Clans Category:Chapter subpages Category:Field Guides